gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pay 'n' Spray
parked in front of Pay 'n' Spray at San Fierro]] Pay 'n' Spray is a garage in which vehicles can be mended, repainted, and have the engine replaced. It serves three main functions - to repair a vehicle, to change the paint color, and subsequently allow the player to lose a wanted level. Pay 'n' Spray locations have been featured in all Grand Theft Auto games except GTA 2. Vehicle Repair Driving a damaged vehicle into a Pay 'n' Spray will repair any body damage the vehicle has incurred, and will result in a re-spray of a different color, with a few exceptions. However, emergency vehicles cannot be driven into a Pay 'n' Spray, as the player receives some variation of the message, "WHOA! I don't touch anything THAT hot!" "No way man! I don't touch those!" The only exceptions are the VCPD Cheetah in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, and the FBI Car in GTA III, which is re-sprayed from black (pursuit version) to gray (road block version). Also, bicycles are not allowed in Pay 'n' Spray, prompting the message, "I don't do toys!" Wanted Level Reduction Pay 'n' Spray allows the player to rapidly lose any wanted level, from 1 star to 6. Visiting a Pay 'n' Spray after incurring a wanted level results in a gradual reduction in police attention. During this probationary time period (where wanted stars flash), if any crimes are committed in view of a police officer, the full wanted level will be immediately reinstated. In GTA IV, the player can only enter a Pay n' Spray when they are out of sight of the police. Cost In all games, respraying an undamaged or lightly damaged vehicle is often free of charge, while respraying a significantly damaged vehicle costs money. Additionally, when the player is taught how to use Pay 'n' Sprays in introductory missions, the visit would be free of cost. *GTA 1: Cost is relative to vehicle damage and/or wanted level *GTA III: $1,000 *GTA Vice City: $100 *GTA Vice City Stories: $100 (if Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound has been completed, the Pay 'n' Spray is free. Also, if the player is receiving respray for a repaired vehicle, the cost is free.) *GTA Liberty City Stories: $100 (Cost is free if the player is receiving respray for a repaired vehicle.) *GTA San Andreas: $100 (dating Michelle Cannes grants the player free use of her auto repair shop). *GTA IV: $100 *GTA Chinatown Wars: $200 Colors The paintshop has a wide range of colors available, but the player may not choose which color the vehicle is re-sprayed with. In certain cases, particularly with special vehicles, the color will not change, but the police will no longer recognize the vehicle as if it had. In GTA San Andreas, custom paintjobs received from mod garages will not be removed. In GTA IV, the color is determined by the player's "favorite car color", as shown in the game stats. Right after the vehicle is repaired, the player can receive a re-spray for free in GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories. If the player drives the repaired car out and back into Pay n Spray, the car receives a re-spray, and the message shows up, "Respray is complimentary" or "hope you like the new color." Time From GTA III to GTA Vice City Stories, the respray and subsequent repair of a vehicle is near instant. However, from GTA IV to GTA Chinatown Wars, it will advance time by three hours. Locations GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories *Red Light District, Portland Island *Newport, Staunton Island *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories *Ocean Beach *Vice Point *Viceport *Little Haiti GTA San Andreas *Los Santos **Idlewood **Temple **Santa Maria Beach *San Fierro **Doherty **Juniper Hollow *Las Venturas **Redsands East **The Camel's Toe (unmarked, not accessible in PC and Xbox versions) *Red County **Dillimore *Tierra Robada **El Quebrados *Bone County **Fort Carson GTA IV *Purgatory, Algonquin *Outlook, Broker *Northwood, Algonquin *Port Tudor, Alderney *Alderney City/Leftwood, Alderney (Axel's Pay 'N' Spray) GTA Chinatown Wars *Chase Point, Bohan *Hove Beach, Broker *Willis, Dukes *Northwood, Algonquin *Westminster, Algonquin *Fishmarket South, Algonquin Trivia *Pay N' Spray was established in the USA in 1974 *If a Skimmer seaplane is flown into a Pay 'n' Spray in the original PS2 version of GTA Vice City, wheels will be added to it. *In GTA 1, various cars, when taken to a Pay 'n' Spray in either Liberty City or Vice City, will be resprayed into unique colors that don't feature on AI driven versions of the car. *To restore a closed Pay 'N' Spray in GTA San Andreas in Las Venturas on PC, go to data\maps\vegas folder, open vegasE.ide file with notepad, found the 8957, vgsEspdr01, vgsegarage, 150, 128 line and replace 128 with 2176. Be aware, its use can lead to awful problems with a sound. See also *Spray Shop de:Pay’n’Spray es:Pay 'n' Spray nl:Pay 'n' Spray Category:Businesses Category:Garages